Duelers in the digi-world
by greenea
Summary: The champion of duel monsters finds him-self in the digi-world. Told from the digi-trainer's point of view. Used my character, Renna


PART 1

Renna ran as fast as she could to the comand room where Cheif Glare was waiting. As he waited, he tapped his foot, impaceint. When Renna came in, he pushed his greene hair out of his eyes. Renna saluted him, "Renna of Light Fang, sir."

"At ease," he said, "How was the mission?"

"Suscessfull. I was able to help Cheeta get his digimon out of Limit Valley saftly," she said.

Cheif Glare smiled, "Good.''

"Forgive me, Sir," she asked, "but may I ask about my next mission?"

"Yes, I want you to travel to HighlightHeaven to check out a wormhole," he said placing his hands behind him. "It is not your regular wormhole, it's green."

"Green?"

He nodded, "yes, one has been spoted in Hightlight Heaven and I want you to check it out."

"Very well, I acept," Renna said.

"Good. You seem like a trustworthy person," Glare said smiling, "and one to count on."

She blushed shyly, "Sir, you honnor me!" His smile only widened at her flusteration.

"Well, you are. I want you to leave imedatly," he said.

"Yes. sir!" She saluted him one more time before leaving comand room. Cheif Glare's second in comand, Litton, smiled at Anubisimon and Ophanimon. Who smiled back and noded. As Renna walked to the terminal, her partner, Fire, digi-tised beside her.

"So, where are we going now," he asked.

"Highlight Heaven," she awnsered, "to check out a green wormhole."

Fire hummed, "A green one?"

"Yup. A green one," she said choosing her destionation.

When they arived at Highlight Heaven, Repp and Falcon digi-tised as well. "Ready?"

They nodded. "Of course," Repp said, "We're ready for anything!"

Renna smiled, "Then lets go!" (Time passes)

"That is one weird looking wormhole," Falcon observed.

Renna noded, "That's an understatement." In front of them was a green wormhole, that alternated between high and low pitched sounds. She took a few pictures of it. "Hm. I wounder what it feels like..." When she touched it, it started to glow. "That's not good!"

Repp grabed Renna and ran off to a safe distance with Fire and Falcon. She trusted their instics and stayed down. A high pitched whistle filled the air, to high for Renna to hear, but her digimon could. Falcon whimpered, trying to block out the sound by pawing at his ears. Suddenly, it stopped.

Slowly and carefully, Renna peared out from behind the rock. Near where the wormhole was, four kids where on the ground, out cold. "Oh my god!" She ran out to make sure they where fine. Her own Ophanimon, Shiny, digi-tised beside her. "Can you heal them?"

She nodded, "Yes, it'll just take a second." Shiny clicked her spear (thing) on the ground and blue light enveloped the children. When it disapeared, she said, "That should do it."

"Thank you, Shiny," Renna shook one of the boy's shoulder, the one with freaky hair. "Hey! Kid! You okay?"

He moaned, "Owwww." His eyes slowly opened. "Who are you?"

"My names Renna. Are you alright?" He nodded. "Good. Hey, Repp!"

Her head poked out from the rock. "Yes?"

"How's Falcon and Fire?"

"Falcon's a bit dizzy and Fire's out cold," she awnsered.

Renna sighed, "Darn. Just hold a second and I'll take care of you all."

"Okay," her head disapeared.

"What? What was that duel monster?" Renna's attention was diverted back to the boy, who looked at the spot Repp was in.

"Huh? Duel-what?" she was confused about the 'Duel monsters' part. "Repp's a Digimon, Sleipmon to be exact, Right?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"What's Digimon?"

Renna laughed, "How could you not know what a digimon is if you're in the digi-world!" He still looked confused and she looked closer at there clothes.

"five more minutes..." The blond boy woke up. "Huh? Where are we?"

"The digi-world," Renna said, "and I don't think you're from here, are you?"

He shook his head, "No, we're from Domino city. My name is Joey Wheeler."

"Renna. Who's that?'' she pionted at the newly concous brunet boy and girl.

"Tea and Tristion. I'm Yugi."

Renna tapped her chin, "Hmm. Weird names, weird clothes, not Night Crow or Light Fang outfits. You're obviously not from here." After a moments consideration said, "I'd better take you to Chief Glare. If you'll follow me." She walked over to the rock that Repp, Fire, and Falcon where. Falcon was walking around, who couldn't put his feet straight and Fire was starting to come around. "Whoa there," Renna said catching Falcon before he fell to the ground, "You'll need some healing done. Hey Shiny!"

She digi-tised beside her, "Yes?"

"Falcon could use some help," she said.

Shiny sighed, "Of course. Just hold a second." She tapped her Spear on the ground and blue light enveloped Falcon. When it disapeared, Falcon jumped up.

"Wooooo hooooo," he shriked, "I fell much better now! Thanks Shiny!"

"You're welcome," she said going back into Rennas digi-vice, "but I could use some sleep now. See you in a bit."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Joey yelded.

She turned to them, "My digimon. You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah! Lets go!"

"I'll carry them," Repp said, "At least untill we run into some more digimon."

They seemed reluctant to get on. "Oh go ahead," Renna said, "She won't bite." They got on and they continued.

"So," Yugi asked after a while, "Where are we?"

"Highlight Heaven. I was sent here to check out a strange green wormhole by cheif Glare," she said. "We should be reaching the terminal soon- ah! There it is." Renna climbed up and Repp floated up along side her.

"Finaly! Was begining to get worried you wouldn't show!" In front of her was Airdramon.

Renna blinked, "Huh? Airdramon? What are you doing here?"

"A certain digimon sent me to stop you from returning to Sunshine city," he said, "Called him-self Chrome. Also said that you can't stop him this time."

"Is that so? Well, give him a message for me: Tell him, if he wants to stop me, he better face me him-self," she said.

Airdramon smiled, "Why do that when I could just bring you body?" Without another word, he released a beam of air from his mouth. Yelping in surprise, Renna and Repp jumped back. Fire and Falcon digi-tised beside her as Repp got the children off her.

"You guys ready," She asked smiling.

Fire nodded and FAlcon said, "Hell yeah!"

"Good," she said," You might want to stand back. Repp, Frost arrow! Fire, burst Breath! Falcon, Royal Claw!" Airdramon dodged one of Repps arrows and Falcon's claws, but couldn't escape Fire's breath and where out in one round.

Fire pumped the air, "Yes! Highfive!" Renna and Fire slapped hands.

Airdramon squirmed, "Screw this! I'm leaving!" He ran as fast as he could to the terminal and disapeared.

"Yea! Good job guys, that has to be our best time yet!" Renna turned to the children, who all had astionished faces. "Okay, Lets get to Sunshine city! All you have to do is go through the terimal." ( Time Passes)

Renna saluted Cheif Glare, "Light Fang Renna, sir!"

"At ease," he eyed the children, "who's this, Renna?"

"I went to check out the wormhole as you instructed and they came out of it, SIr," she awnsered.

Glare frowned, "Why did you bring them here?"

It took all of Renna's will not to flinch at his tone. "I'm sorry, Sir," she awnsered, "But I thought it would be best if I brung them here. They have no digimon and say they're not from here, sir."

"Why the hell do you keep caling him 'sir'," Joey asked.

She didn't awnser. "Not from here," Glare thought for a moment, "I'll be the judge of that. Ophanimon, you know what to do." Ophanimon nodded and clicked his spear on the ground. Renna froze as blue light erupted from the ground behieth the children and enveloped them. She held her tounge as they cried out in pain as he examinded their memories. THey stopped as it diapeared.

Ophanimon turned to Glare, "They have only a general idea of what a digimon is and that one has two souls inside him. There's no way they're from here."

"Alright," Glare turned back to the children with an appologetic smile, "I'm am horribly sorry for that. Ever since Chrome infultrated the city, we've had to resort to... extream meassures. Let me introduce my-slef. My name is cheif Glare, I am in charge of Sunshine city. This is my partner, Ophanimon."

"I'm the second in comand, Litton," she said, "and my partner is Anubisimon."

"About a month ago," Glare continued, "a virus that called is-self Chrome infultrated the city and turned every single digimon back into their rookie stage. The digimon in-side their trainer homes where turned into their in-training stage. The routes ot S, N, W, and Darkdoom city where severed and there was no way to contact them. For a while, it seemed like Chrome was gone, but, when I sent Renna to rescue some missing Light Fang's, he showed him-self again. Acording to Renna, its form had changed because it had goten stronger."

"He nearly anialated my digimon," Renna muttered.

Glare nodded, "Then, about a week ago, he managed to capture me while I was trying to follow a lead on a Nigh Crows apearence."

"He had been gone a few days before I sent Renna to go find him," Litton said.

"I followed a lead to Acess Glacer," Renna said, "Where I found him in Chrome's control. Chrome tried to capture me, but for some reason, I was immune to his mind on, a Night Crow by the name of Sayo, turned out to be immune as well and she agreed to help us. When it was apparent that it wouldn't work, he had Glare and Ophanimon attack me. Chrome used the insuing chaos to sneak away. By the time I defeated Glare, he was already long gone."

"When I was back in control, I apologised and we returned to Sunshine city," Glare said.

Renna continued, "As this was going on, Chrome had taken over Darkdoom city. When we started to repair the route between the two cities, he had every Night Crow still under his control, gather on their side, ready to fight."

"It turned out, that Sayo had teamed up with a digimon named, MEdseadreamon, to create a way to DArkdoom city," Litton said.

"I found out about it before the route was fixed and they handed Sayo's digi-vice to me so I could help out over there anyway I could," Renna said, "From there, I headed to the Darkdoom cities comand room. When I got there, their leader, Cheif Julia, was under his control and we fought. After she retuned to her own mind, she showed me the way to find Chrome. I sought him out in Chaos Brain and I soon found him. He had gotten alot stronger since we last fought and was almost able to capture me."

Glare laughed, "Both cities where watching it and everysingle one of us called her at the same time to cheer her. You should have seen the look on her face!"

"Oh yeah, it was sooooooo funny," Renna muttered. "After I managed to shake free of him, We fought. I was thinking he was done for, when he dig-evolded. The second time he went down, I was realy, realy hoping he was down, when he digi-evolded. Again. Finaly, after the third time, he was actualy down and returned to data."

"When she retuned," Glare said, "julia and I decided to give her the Shine medel and sword."

"Which I loooooove using," Repp said happily.

Glare nodded, "I can understand that. And so far, we haven't seen so much as a rummor about him."

"About that, Sir," Renna said, "Just before we came back, I fought Airdramon, who had a message from Chrome. I think he's back."

"Are you positive about this," Glare asked. Renna nodded.

"Even sent a message. Said that I wouldn't be able to defeat him this time."

Glare frowned, "This is not good then. We may have to call a meeting with the Giga Origin as well as with Cheif Julia. Can you go talk to her?"

"Of course," she said, "do you want me to go now?"

"Not yet, they'll need somewhere to stay. I want you to take them to your trainer home. Like Sayo," he said.

Renna nodded, "It will be aranged as soon as posible, SIr."

"Good," He smiled, "I can count on you for anything."

She tried not to blush, but her face slightly redened, "Thank you, Sir."

"You are dissmissed," he said turning back to the screen.

"Bye, Renna! See you later!"

She smiled at Litton, "Bye!"

When they where gone, Litton turned to Glare, smiling. "What," Glare asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, nevermind me," Litton said.

As Renna placed her digi-vice into the purple treminal, yugi asked, "Who's Sayo?"

"She's a Night Crow," she said as it retuned her digi-vice, "She's my rival as well as my friend. Okay, go ahead and go through." When she turned to the others, she noticed something about yugi. He was taller and his hair was aranged different. "Hmm, you're not Yugi. So that's what Ophanimon ment by two souls. Go ahead."

When she was at her trainer home a small, catlike digimon ran up to her. "Hey, Gatomon! I'm home!"

"Renna," she said smiling, "Finaly! It does get loneyly without you!"

"Is that why your friends are here," she asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "I didn't invite them here, they just found me! Do you want them to leave?"

"I went to the beach to swim and I found it was blocked," Renna said, "I don't mind them as much as they're in the way."

"That's Divermon and I'm sure I can get them to leave," Gatomon said. She looked behind her. "Who's that?" She was looking at the others.

Renna turned to them, "Oh! Right! Gatomon, this is Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristion. I found them while on a mission. Glare wants me to let them stay here, is that okay with you?"

"Of course! They're only kids after all," she said.

"Hey," Joey said, "Who are you calling kid?!"

Gatomon just smiled, "Hello, I'm Gatomon! Pleasure to meet you!"

Once t everyone was aquanted, Renna turned to Gatomon, "I have to leave for a bit, but I should be back before the day's over."

"Awww! You're leaving already?"

"Yes," she said, "But I'll be back soon. Bye, Gatomon! See you in a bit!"

She waved goodbye, "Bye, Renna!" She walked up to the terminal and choose sunshine city as her destionation. When she reatched the city, she immedatly started towards the route to Darkdoom city. (time passes)

"Very well, tell Glare I will be there," Cheif Julia said.

Renna nodded, "Thank you. I'll tell-"

"Renna!" She heard someone shout her name and Renna turned, she saw a familar purple haired girl running towards her.

She smiled, "Sayo! How've you been?"

"You need to go now!" Sayo started to push her back towards the city terminal.

"I was just leaving," She complained.

"Good," Sayo said, "Then run back to Sunshine city! Go!" Shrungging, Renna started to run. Renna had just reatched the bridge when it blew up.

The blast threw Renna back to Darkdoom city and into Sayo. They landed on the ground with an oof. Renna blacked out for a couple seconds then said, "Owwwwwwww..." She heard someone saying something muffled, underneith her. "Oh, shit! Sayo! I am so sorry!"

"Renna?" Her gaze focused on Renna. "RENNA?! What are you doing here?!"

"I had just gotten to the bridge when it... Oh. Oh, darn!" Renna ran back towards the bridge and her jaw hung in sheer astoishment... because there was no bridge.

Peices of all sizes where scatered around on both sides. It didn't seem like no one was injured or killed. (In Sunshine comand room)

Gileon burst into the comand room with news of the bridge. Glare, who had been woundering about the loud _boom_ he had just heard, jumped in surprise at his sudden apearance. "Gileon? What ar-"

"The bridge to Darkdoom," he took a deep breath, afraid of Glare for a second, "IT'S GONE!"

Glare was stunned, "What?! IT'S GONE?!"

"Yes! And wasn't Renna-" That was all he needed to hear before he ran out, towards the bridge.

_This was his plan all along! To seperate her from us! From me! _(At the bridge)

"RENNA!" Her eyes focused on Glare, on the other side of the bridge.

"CHEIF GLARE!" she shouted. "OVER HERE!"

He saw her, "Are you allright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she shouted back.

He sighed with relief, "What happened?"

As she explained, the other world people apeared beside him. "Hey Glare," Joey said, "What was- HOLY SHIT!"

"Renna, something's happening in the square! Come on," Sayo said, tugging on her arm.

She nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go with Sayo, Glare! I'll be back in a bit!" They turned and started towards the square. Glare glared (he he) at the spot where he last saw Renna.

"Damn it," he muttered.

As Renna and Sayo ran, Renna felt something in the air. "Wait," she stopped Sayo.

She turned to Renna with a puzzled expression, "What? What is it?"

"I thought," it was suddenly gone, "nevermind, it's gone now. Lets keep going."

When they reatched the square, they stopped short. Every single Darkdoom city trainer was there, including Cheif Julia. Sayo chuckled nervously, "Oh, shit."

"Hello, Renna." Before they could turn or think, they blacked out.

Back at the bridge, Glare was getting restless. _Danm it, something's happened, I just know it!_

"We have to go back," Ophanimon said, "I know you want to wait for them, but we have to evaluate the situation back in the city."

Glare was reluctant to admit it, but he knew his patner was right. He grinded his teeth, "Damn it. Fine. We'll call a meeting. Gileon! call all the Light Fang's togehter."

"What code," he asked.

"Code black," he awnsered, "I want the city in full lock down as well."

Gileon saluted him, "Yes, Sir!" He rushed off.

"You're just going to leave her there," Tea said.

"Renna," he said turning to them, "is the best digi-trainer there is and she defeted Chrome when her digimon wasn't as powerfull. Not to mention she's apart of th Giga Origin group. I know she'll be fine."

Part 2

Renna groaned. "Ah, you're waking." She vaugly reconized the sound of that voice. even though it hurt, she opened her eyes. In front of her was... "Glare?" Sayo was still out a few feet away.

He sighed, "Thank god you're awake, you've been out for a few hours.

"Chrome! He was-"

"He's gone," he said silencing her, "Ophanimon got me over the bridge. We found you and Sayo unconsous by the remains of Chrome. It seems he wasn't able to stay in his form for long. How do you feel?" She was surprised by how genuin he sounded.

She frowned, something was... off about this, everything. He noticed that she was frowning, "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"Something se- what are you doing?" He had pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

He smiled, "Doing something I've wanted to do for a long time."

She jumped up as he leaned in. "YOU'RE NOT GLARE," She said, "THIS IS NOT REAL!" Renna imagaimed a sword in her right hand and it apeared with out question. She pointed it at the image of Glare.

"Woah, woah! Dou you know who you're pointing that at," the image said franticaly.

Renna growled, "Yes. Yes, I do. Did you realy think you could trick me that easily, _**Chrome?**_" As he tipped his head down, smiling, his eyes glowed red.

Chrome laughed lifting his head up, "You realy have grown perceptive, haven't you? Very well, if you can't be tricked, I'll just have to kill you!" He stepped back and spread his arms out.

"Holy Shit," she muttered as he grew taller and taller.

back in the comand room, Glare (the real Glare) was getting imapationent. "Statues report."

Cheeta stepped up, "It has been about an hour since all comunications went down and no one can get in or out of the city besides their trainer homes. Most of the Light Fang was out on some mission, so word is slowly spreading."

"Any word from Cheif Julia," he said.

"No, Sir," Pulsa said, " even comunications from Darkdoom city are down."

Glare tapped his foot and asked a question he both dreaded and needed to hear, "And what if Renna? Any word? Even a rummor may be helpfull."

"Sorry, there's been no word of her or Sayo," she said.

"This has Chrome writen all over it," Cheeta said, "I'm sure this was his plan all along. To get as many Light Fangs out of the city as posible and trap the one who defeated him outside the city."

Glare sighed, "Renna did say that he contacted Airdramon. There's also another issue that needs to be adressed. They have no digimon." He gestured at the people from other worlds. "And they don't know how to use them either. I want few of you to show them how to use and fight with digimon. The rest of you will follow me and we'll see if we can find a way across the bridge." Ophanimon followed Glare out. (Back with Renna and Chrome is now a gaint, dragon like digimon with beast characteristics)

Renna nibily dodged Chromes attacks as he laughed. "I have the power of the Millenium rode at my disposole," he yelled lashing out, "You can not even hope to defeat me!" His claws missed by a centemeter.

_Damn that was close!_ She hopped onto a rock a few feet away. _I have to finish this. And soon, or I'm done for! _

Chrome slashed his tail at her. Renna jumped, but was a scecond too late, and it hit her. She heard a bone snaping crack as one of her ribs cracked as she hit a wall. She slumped to the ground, unable to move. "Ha Ha! I have you now!" He lashed out at Renna and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes and saw Repp infront of her, stopping Chrome's attack from hitting her. "Repp!"

With a heave, she shrugged off his attack. "Did you realy think we would leave you," she said with a smile.

Renna laughed getting up, "Of course not! That's how I knew that he wasn't Glare, you would've been there to greet me first thing I woke up."

"You know us well," she said, "Shall we continue?" As she said this, Fire, Falcon, Knight, Red, and Flame digi-tised beside Repp.

"Hell yeah!" Renna held out her fist and everyone stacked theirs on top. "One for all," she begain.

"ALL FOR ONE!" Everyone yelled.

"Lets go! Don't hold back!" (Time passes)

"Are you sure you can do this!"

Ophanimon nodded, "No dought, I can easily float over. We-"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Glare turned to see the real world people running towards them.

Glare sighed as they came closer, "What now?"

"We want to help," Yugi said.

"How," he asked, "You have no digimon?"

Joey smiled, "That's true, but we do have these!"

As he said this, he placed a card on the thing around his arm and a strange creature appeared next to him. It held a flaming sword. "My Flaming Swordsman," he stated proudly.

"You may as well," Ophanimon said, "I don't think they'll listen otherwise."

Glare sighed, "Fine, we'll have to float across for now." Ophanimon grapped the back of Glare's shirt and started to float across. The situation in Darkdoom city was in choas.

Night Crow where in a group on the other side, but they seemed to be in a trance. He knew what was going on. "They're being controled," he mummbeled.

There was a thump as the others landed next to him. Lyla gasped, "This is Chrome alright. It's mind conrtol." There where shouts and loud sounds in the distance.

"We need to hurry," Glare said, "That's Renna!"

The Night Crow started to chant quietly, "Must destroy all Light Fang... Must destroy all Light Fang..."

"Oh no." They started to fight and Glares attention was diverted back to Renna as she yelled, "Fire!"

"Damn it! Ophanimon!"

"She'll be alright," his partener said, "Renna can defeat Chrome." (Back with Renna)

"Chrome!" Fire had taken a powerful hit and went down. Renna knew that he had run out of Hp. "Chrome!" As her digimon reduced him to a pitifull size, she said, "Stop."

"What," Reap said, "But we can-"

"Don't. Let me try something," she said, "Chrome... why?"

"Why wouldn't I," he said, "I just wanted to know."

She was surpried, "You do know you have jsut talked to us to know."

"Realy? What will you do with me," he asked.

"Come with us," she said, "And you can make up for what you did."

Reap was pissed and yelled, "WHAT?! RENNA, have you forgoten what he did?! He tried to kill every single one of us! And he threatened both worlds!"

"You don't think I remember," she growled, "But sometimes it is better to show compasion rather than hate."

"...Fine," Repp got up.

"FOOLS!" Suddenly, Chrome shot blach spheres at all of them. Renna felt a pressure as he tried to take control of her mind. Chrome floated up, laughing, "Fools! All of you! I am still capibple of this! And, I've been working on this for a long time!"

"Renna!" _What the FUCK?! What the hell is Glare doing here?!_

She was still able to talk, "No! Stay back! He can still use his mind controle!"

"Not this time," he growled, "Ophanimon!"

By the time Renna broke free of the mind control, Chrome was gone. She was a bit woably on her feet and Glare helped steady her. "Maybe you should take it easy," he sudgested the amount of consern in his voice surprising her.

She shook her head, "No. Not yet at least." Renna pryed Glare's hands off her and walked over to Fire. Well, tried. About a couple steps, she almost fell again and Glare helped her again. Letting out a chuckle, she said, "He-he. I guess I do need help. Can you help me over to Fire?"

"Yeah," he said, "Come on." (Time Passes)

"HEEEEEEEEEEY! SAAAAAAYOOOOOOO!"

Sayo broke into a smile at the sound of Renna's voice as her best friend ran towards her. "RENNA!" They hugged. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine," Renna said, "What about you?"

"I'm okay too," Sayo said laughing. It was almost a month since Glare had defeated Chrome and the people from the real world had left a week ago. By then, Renna had been (finaly!) distarged from the hospitle. They left with goodbye's and wishing happy things. Glare had given Yugio a digivise, saying that if they ever needed help to press the button and they'd be there.

Sayo's smile widened. "By the way, what about you and Glare?"

Renna got a slight blush to her cheeks as she stamered, "I-I... He's... H-how do-o you-"

Sayo laughed, "Oh please! Cheetah told Cheif Julia a couple days ago, Darkdoom city's is just buzzing with the news of the new couple!"

Her blush deepened as Sayo continued, "So! How'd it happen?"

_Flashback_

"Hey Renna," Glare said setting next to her bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'M. SO. FUCKING. BORED!" Renna said groaning. "Seriously! There's nothing to do here!"

"Well," he said, "It's your lucky day. I brought a gift."

"You shouldn't have," Renna said as he took out a small, blue wrapped box.

He smiled, "To bad, I want you to have it."

"I'm sorry," she said, "B-but I can't posibly accept this!" She tried to hand the box back to him.

"No,no,no." He pushed it back. "Keep it."

Shove. "I can't!"

"Take it." Push.

"Realy, I can't!" Shove.

Push. "Renna, please."

"Sir, please, Keep it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Glare said, "I insist." When Renna opened her mouth to argue, he said, "I could order you."

Finaly, she gave in and opened it. Inside was a new digi-vise. "Sir... why did you get-"

"Use it." Renna powered it up and what it had on it surprised her.

"Why is there a place and time on this," she asked looking at Glare.

He took a deep breath. "I-I want to know if you'll go out with me tonight," he blurted out.

"So... it's a mission?"

"N-no," he said, "It'll be just the two of us, no digimon either."

Renna thought about it and a blush started to dust her cheeks. "I-I guess..."

Glare whooped and hugged her while pecking her cheek. Before she could say anything, he was out the door, still whooping. She sat in the bed still, a hand pressed to her cheek.

_End of Flashback_

"So you're going to meet him now?" Renna nodded. "Oh, well don't let me stop you! Go! Go have fun!" (Time Passes)

"H-hi Glare," Renna stamered as she walked up to Glare.

"Come on," he said grabing her hand, "I want to show you something."

He dragged her up towards a ridge. They sat down as the sun set. "What do you think." he asked.

"This is," Renna said, "is... beutiful."

He shrugged, "It reminded me of you and I wanted to show you."

"Huh?" Renna looked at him, "Why-"

She was cut off as he intrupted her by placing his lips on hers. Renna went stiff as he continued to kiss her. After a few miments, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, now kissing him back. The two where lined aginst the sun as they continued to kiss.


End file.
